1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chip package and the process of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional semiconductor device. A chip 102 generally has several contact pads on its surface, and UBM (under bump Metallurgy) and bump electrodes 104 are orderly formed onto the contact pads for interconnection. The semiconductor device allows for a large number of interconnections with shorter distances than wire, which greatly reduces inductance. However, the contact pad positions of the chip 102 is fixed such that another interface for connecting the chip 102 has to provide wires or contact pads corresponding to these bumps 104 in fixed positions. The conventional semiconductor device thus reduces the flexibility of interconnection between the chip 102 and other interfaces.